The present invention relates generally to machine diagnostics, and more specifically, to methods and systems for analyzing a fault log of a malfunctioning machine and determining a diagnosis of and/or a repair for the malfunctioning machine.
A machine such as a locomotive includes elaborate controls and sensors for monitoring the operation of the locomotive. Anomalous operating conditions of the locomotive are detected by the sensors and trigger the generation of an entry in a fault log.
Each entry in the fault log typically includes the time and the date that the anomalous operating condition occurred, a fault code which corresponds to the detected anomalous operating condition (e.g., inverter failure or air conditioner compressor failure), and a data pack which contains additional information on the operating status of the locomotive (e.g., locomotive notch speed, engine speed, water temperature, and oil temperature) at the time that the anomalous operating condition occurred.
A field engineer will review the fault log of a malfunctioning locomotive and determine a recommended repair. If the fault log is complex, it is often difficult for the field engineer to recommend a repair for the malfunctioning locomotive. Computer implemented case based reasoning systems using a plurality of xe2x80x9cgold standardxe2x80x9d cases for comparison to a new fault log have been used for aiding a field engineer in analyzing fault logs of malfunctioning machines. Typically, large machine manufacturers have the resources for setting up and maintaining computer implemented case based reasoning systems as part of full service contracts for maintenance of machines purchased by customers.
There is a need for a system and method for distributing diagnostic knowledge to a field engineer at remotely located sites such as remotely located service facilities for aiding the field engineer in analyzing a fault log of a malfunctioning machine to determine a diagnosis of and/or a repair for the malfunctioning machine.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a method for analyzing a malfunctioning machine which includes obtaining data associated with operation of the malfunctioning machine from a user at a second computing unit coupled via a communications network to a first computing unit operable to provide data associated with analyzing the malfunctioning machine, and providing at the second computing unit at least one of a diagnosis of and a repair for the malfunctioning machine based on the data associated with analysis of the operation of the malfunctioning machine and the data associated with the malfunctioning machine.
In another aspect, a method for analyzing a malfunctioning machine includes obtaining at least one distinct fault associated with a fault log of the malfunctioning machine from a user at a second computing unit coupled via a communications network to a first computing unit operable to provide weighted repair and distinct fault cluster combinations associated with analysis of the malfunctioning machine, and providing at the second computing unit a repair for the malfunctioning machine based on the at least one distinct fault and the weighted repair and distinct fault cluster combinations associated with analysis of the malfunctioning machine.
System and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.